


Hogwarts School of Magical Breeding

by Celerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Outdoor Sex, Pack Bonding, Porn With Plot, Teen Pregnancy, Virgin Hermione Granger, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celerian/pseuds/Celerian
Summary: AU - Hogwarts has a secret purpose: increase the magical population by breeding the most powerful witches and wizards. Hermione, Harry, and their friends learn about the real reason behind the pureblood supremacy agenda, and now they have even more reasons to fight.





	Hogwarts School of Magical Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a fantasy story for entertainment, the author does not condone any activities described herein.

Hermione howled, trying to lure the werewolf away from her previous self. As soon as they heard his paws on the leaves of the forest floor, Harry turned and led the way as they ran to escape. Remus gained on them rapidly as they dashed through the underbrush towards the clearing they'd left Buckbeak in. Then, disaster struck as Hermione's skirt caught on a thorny bush and ripped, sending her tumbling to the ground as her skirt and panties were torn off. Moony rushed through the forest, following Hermione's scent. Remus had realized what the wolf wanted as soon as he smelled her and was desperately trying to hold back, but it was no use. Without the potion, the wolf was too strong. Mooney smelled a compatible female and was intent on making her his mate. Hermione frantically scrambled in the wet leaves in an attempt to regain her footing, but she only managed to get on her hands and knees before the wolf burst through the thicket right behind her. Hermione screamed and tried to crawl away as the huge animal pushed his nose between her legs and began licking her exposed vulva. Even in her terror, the warm pink tongue sliding over her labia sent a shiver of pleasure through her and Hermione felt a gush of liquid flood her vagina in response. Then Moony mounted her, pushing her shoulders to the ground as his front paws wrapped around her waist. “No, no, please Remus, I'm a v- augh!” Hermione's pleas were cut off by a sharp cry as the wolf's hardening penis found its mark.

The long red phallus pierced her maidenhood and penetrated deep inside Hermione as Moony's paws pulled her hips back into his loins. The wolf immediately began humping her ferociously as his cock continued to grow. Tears rolled down Hermione's face as she felt the burning sensation of her vagina stretching to accommodate the large canine penis. She could feel the blood from her torn hymen drip down her thighs every time Moony withdrew. The wolf's penis lengthened with every stroke as the mating continued, and soon was long enough to bump against Hermione's rubbery cervix. She was at the peak of her cycle and the thick mucus plug had melted the day before, leaving her womb open and vulnerable to insemination. With every thrust, Moony’s tip pressed into the tiny opening, leaking precum that prepared the witch to receive his seed. Ripples of instinctual pleasure surged through Hermione as Moony fucked her from behind.

> This can't be happening! She thought as she felt his penis sliding in and out of her vagina. I've just lost my virginity to a wolf! Werewolf I mean, ow he's so big! When was my last period? Oh no. Today's not a safe day! I'm mating with a werewolf during my fertile time! I could get pregnant! Is that even possible? Ugh, my body likes that thought, it's starting to feel good. Ooh, he's hitting my cervix, he's so deep inside me. He's going to cum inside, I can't stop him. His cock feels so good I'm not sure I want him to stop. Oh, what's that lump I felt? Oh God, it's hitting my G-spot!

Suddenly she felt the Wolf's penis expand against her labia, stretching her wider with each thrust as his knot began to swell. Her eyes widened as she remembered what the defense textbook said about werewolf mating.

> Werewolf breeding is different than most other magical creatures and is one of the reasons they are so dangerous. Female werewolves can be impregnated by humans or non-magical dogs as well as their male werewolf counterparts. Likewise, male werewolves can mate with witches or female dogs of sufficient size. During copulation, the male's phallus will swell and seal the vagina before ejaculation to ensure semen is forced through the cervix and into the womb. This results in an extremely high fertility rate, a fertile witch has 98% chance of getting pregnant if intercourse occurs within a week of ovulation.

At that moment, Moony growled and thrust as deep as he could, seating his knot firmly inside her. Hermione gasped as she felt his knot expand even more inside her, and braced herself for the inevitable. White hot pain flashed through her mind when Moony bit her right shoulder at the moment of his climax. Thick white streams of semen poured into Hermione's fertile womb. I'm getting pregnant by a werewolf! Hermione thought as she felt the hot liquid semen flow through her open cervix and pool inside her womb. He’s my professor too! Oh God! The thought of a professor impregnating her combined with the sudden pressure of Moony knotting her caused Hermione to involuntarily orgasm. After the first ejaculation, the wolf let go and howled triumphantly as his seed kept pumping inside her until her belly began to show a small bump. Hermione's vagina convulsed as she came, milking even more semen from the canine and ensuring the pair would be locked together. Remus finally regained partial control of the wolf and leaned down to lick Hermione's face as she lay there in the wet leaves. Inside her womb, two eggs floated in a sea of highly magical werewolf semen as millions of sperm swarmed around them. Just a few minutes passed before the eggs were fertilized by a strong female sperm. Remus felt the wolf’s triumph as Hermione's scent changed and he whined apologetically as the situation sunk in. He had forced one of his students into a mating, turning her in the process of successfully breeding her. Now that she was pregnant with his pups, the wolf was content just to be near her. Hermione looked up at her new mate as she recalled the rest of the text about werewolves.

> Curiously, werewolf offspring are always born as puppies regardless of whether the mother is in wolf form. A female werewolf that gets pregnant will remain in the form she was impregnated in until she gives birth. Likewise, a witch so impregnated will give birth to a litter of puppies rather than a human baby. Most witches that are bred by werewolves end up being turned during the mating, but do not experience the transformation until the moon after they give birth. Female werewolves are naturally submissive when in heat, so wizards that try to mate with them are relatively safe from being bitten.

Ten minutes later, Moony's knot had shrunk enough for him to pull out of Hermione. She rolled onto her side to rest, exhausted from the ordeal. The wolf lay down next to her, still whining mournfully. “It's alright professor, I'll be okay. Not how I wanted to lose my virginity, but I did enjoy mating with you after the initial pain was over.” She took Moony's head in her hands and pressed her lips to his muzzle. Remus licked her in response and she surprised him by opening up and sucking his long tongue into her mouth. “I expect you to give me a proper kiss in the morning when you turn back. Don't bother telling me I'm too young. You've already got me pregnant with your puppies, the least you can do is take responsibility and treat me like your wife. Fourteen is above the age of consent for werewolves, so you can take me into your bed whenever you like. My mother told me she was always randy when pregnant with me, so I suspect I'll be the same. Maybe Dumbledore will let me move in with you.” Hermione's ramble was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running back through the wood. “Hermione!” Harry's voice echoed through the trees. “I'm here Harry, I'm okay.” The young wizard homed in on her voice and was soon looking down into the small hollow where the breeding had occurred. He gasped as he saw Hermione lying there half naked with bloody thighs and semen leaking from her vulva. “It's okay, really.” Hermione explained as Harry closed his eyes. “You can look at me, but don't come any closer or Moony might get upset.” “What happened?” Harry asked as he opened his eyes again, trying to keep his eyes on Hermione's face. “I fell down and Remus caught me. He mounted me and we mated. Since then he's settled down and seems content to protect me. You have to go. Save Sirius, don't worry about us. We'll come back to the castle in the morning.” Harry nodded, “I'm sorry Hermione. I'll help you sort things out as much as I can later.” With a final glance at his best friend's naked bottom, Harry turned and ran from the clearing toward his godfather's rescue.

Hermione woke spooned up against an older male she recognized as her defense professor. With the moon just set his form had reverted and he was human once again. Hermione blushed as she realized he was naked, with one hand gently cupping her left breast underneath her shirt and his morning erection throbbing against her bare arse. As she stirred, his steady voice calmed her initial panic. “Easy Hermione love, you're safe with me.” She rolled half over to see Remus smiling at her. “However, I need you to answer a question for me. Are you still interested in me bedding you as a human? Because if you don't get up right now I'm going to. “ His voice trailed off as Hermione finished rolling onto her back, lifting her knees and spreading her legs wide. “Yes professor, please. Take me, make love to me. “ Any qualms Remus may have had vanished at her request, and with a sudden twist and lunge he covered her, pushing her shirt up above her budding breasts. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as his penis began to enter her slick folds. “Hermione,” Remus whispered, gazing into her cinnamon brown eyes as he slowly pushed his penis inside her welcoming heat. She took his head in her hands and drew him down into a passionate kiss as their bodies began to move together. The mating bond guided them as they began making love, each movement increasing their intimacy and pleasure. Hermione rocked her hips up and down as Remus steadily thrust his manhood within her tight sheath. Her small adolescent breasts rubbed against his muscular chest, sending tingles of pleasure through them both with every slide. The head of his long erection scraped against her G-spot as he withdrew before reversing and plunging fully into her depths. Hermione moaned loudly as Remus kissed his way down her face and neck until he was sucking on their mating bite. As he licked and kissed the wound, his saliva healed the bruised flesh and the teeth marks faded to a bright silver. As the sensual lovemaking session continued, each of the embryos inside Hermione's womb split into four as the lycan DNA manifested. As the baby wolves floated near her uterine walls, Hermione's magic recognized the imminent pregnancy and rushed to her loins to ensure implantation. “Oh Remus, you're wonderful. I love you.” The older man felt his bollocks rise up as she spoke, but then the small tingle quickly grew out of control as she continued. “I'm your mate forever now. Last night, you impregnated me with your puppies. Cum inside me again, make sure I get pregnant! I want your babies inside me!” With a loud cry, Remus buried his penis inside her and came. Hermione felt hot jets of liquid squirt inside her vagina. Semen filled her completely as he pumped load after load inside her pussy until it began leaking out of her and running down her bum. When his orgasm was spent, Remus looked into her eyes. “I love you too Hermione. I'm sorry for last night. Moony has wanted you since we met on the train, and I have tried to stay away from you so you would be safe. But last night I couldn't stop him when he smelled you. You deserved better than to be raped by a wolf your first time. “ Hermione interrupted him by pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss. Her tongue pushed aggressively between the older man's lips and he responded, twisting his own around hers as they kissed deeply. His penis throbbed to life again, hardening inside her as they lay in the leaves. When the snog finally broke apart, Hermione smiled, “Kisses like that make everything better. Moony did hurt me at first, but as we mated I did start feeling good. I wish you would have told me sooner. I've had a crush on you since start of term. I would have given you my virginity freely if I had known you found me attractive. I know you think I'm too young, but honestly, do you think you could have resisted me if I showed up naked in your quarters after curfew? “ Remus wanted to deny it, but he felt his cock twitch and knew she would know if he lied. “No, you're right, I probably would have slept with you in that case. Regardless, we can't change what happened, we just have to go forward. We should get back to the castle and take you to see Madam Pomfrey.” Remus pushed off the ground with his forearms and tried to withdraw, but Hermione's legs were still clutching him tightly to her body. She reluctantly relaxed and allowed him to slip from her tunnel. She giggled as she saw his erection for the first time. “You're hard again. I'm already pregnant, are you just excited I'm in love with you? Or is it because I'm so young and you're my professor?” Remus blushed as she rolled over onto her belly and spread her legs slightly. “Please professor, mate with me again. Cover me just like you did last night.” Remus growled in the back of his throat as he saw the white rivulet of semen trickle from her vulva and pool on the wet leaves. He quickly lifted her hips and pulled them back, raising Hermione to a kneeling position. Her knees bent as her hips tilted down, presenting her tight pussy to him. Remus grabbed his cock in one hand and lined himself up before thrusting smoothly inside her. Hermione moaned as his penis pushed through her labia and slid deep into her vagina. She began thrusting her hips back and forth as Remus began humping her.. “Yes, professor, breed your naughty little schoolgirl!” Hermione cried as she snaked a hand between her legs to rub her clit as her breasts and hair swayed beneath her. “Oh, Hermione,” the older man responded as he grabbed her hips and pounded into her tight teen slit. “You're mine little witch, I'm gonna breed your little womb until we have a whole pack of cubs.” Hermione gushed around him and leaned back against Remus’s chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold herself up. The change in angle quickly brought them to the brink before Hermione moaned, “I want your babies professor, cum inside me! Get your little schoolgirl pregnant!” With a growl, Remus pushed her down to the ground as he fulfilled her wish, pressing his penis into her cervix and spilling his seed. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, having the biggest orgasm of her life as she felt another huge load of semen splash inside her. Remus lay on top of her back nuzzling her neck long after he finished pumping his seed in her pussy. Hermione realized she liked the feeling of being mounted from behind and wondered if that was a result of her new werewolf DNA.

Half an hour later Remus and Hermione were dressed and heading back through the passageway under the shrieking shack. Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall. "Good morning. I spoke with Mr Potter last night and he informed me you two would likely need medical attention this morning. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are in my office, please follow me." When the trio entered the headmaster's office, they found a cushioned sofa in place of the usual chairs before the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore motioned to them as he settled into his plush purple chair, "Have a seat. Now, since neither of you seem to be injured or upset, why don't we start with what happened last night? Poppy has her suspicions, but without your corroboration they are speculative at best."

Hermione blushed and looked over at McGonagall as she began to speak. “I fell down while we were running away and Professor Lupin caught me. He mounted me and we mated until he knotted and impregnated me.” Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Are you certain, dear?” Hermione nodded, “I was at the peak of my cycle and I felt his semen fill up my womb. How early can you test for pregnancy with magic?” The healer already had her wand out and after Hermione asked she cast. “Gravida revelio specialis” As soon as the spell touched Hermione her abdomen glowed bright pink. The light swirled for a few moments before it coalesced into eight shining orbs that floated towards the matron. She flicked her wand at one of them and it morphed into the shape of a wolf pup. “It would appear that you are correct Miss Granger. You are indeed pregnant with eight female werewolf pups. The spell indicates they are all healthy, so you should expect to give birth in about three months. I can give you some more detailed information about your pregnancy, you're certainly not the first witch to have an interspecies pregnancy in Hogwarts.” Hermione blushed and glanced at Remus who had his head in his hands. Then Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes twinkled as he smiled at two of his favorite students. “Miss Granger, I believe there's something else you have to show us, is there not?” “Yes sir.” Hermione unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse and pulled her collar aside, revealing the silver bite scar on her shoulder. “Moony bit me while we were in the middle of mating, just before insemination occurred. That means I'm a werewolf now too. I'm not sure if that changes any instructions Madam Pomfrey has for me?” The healer shook her head, “No Miss Granger, because you were impregnated while you were a girl rather than a wolf, the interspecies pregnancy still applies. Your body is going to change to accommodate bearing puppies rather than a human fetus. If you choose to mate with Mr. Lupin in wolf form then you will have a normal wolf’s gestation.” “Speaking of Mr. Lupin, we need to discuss plans for the rest of the term.” Dumbledore interjected, “I have a few ideas of course, but I would like input from all parties before I make a decision.”

Remus looked up and reached for Hermione's hand. “I will take responsibility for everything if you want to press charges Hermione. I'm so very sorry I couldn't stop Moony from breeding you.” The girl addressed flung herself into his lap and kissed him. “No Remus, we're in this together now. I'm going to be the mother of your children, so I should be at your side. Can I move into your quarters? I don't think I can go back to the Gryffindor dorms while I am going through pregnancy. Lavender and Parvati wouldn't allow me a moment's peace. “ Dumbledore nodded, “I think that arrangement would be acceptable, but the unfortunate side effect would be Professor Lupin's resignation. I doubt the board will permit him to remain at Hogwarts if the nature of your relationship becomes public. In any event, the Wizengamot does not permit allegations of sexual misconduct by a magical creature, so Miss Granger could not seek damages even if she wished. If you would prefer, there are glamour charms that could be used to hide your condition from the other students and faculty. " Hermione shook her head, "I don't think that will be necessary professor. I've had a crush on Professor Lupin this whole year, and I'm happy that we can be together now. I would like to have a wedding before moving in with him, but I am happy to have his children and I don't want to hide it."

Remus's face fell as his mate mentioned a wedding, knowing she would be disappointed. "Hermione Love," he said quietly, "I'm afraid we won't be able to get married. The ministry won't allow magical creatures legal recognition of mating bonds. When you come of age in the muggle world, we can get married there if you like, but the magical world will never allow us to marry." Hermione's face reddened with anger as her mate broke the bad news, but softened again as he continued. "However, the good thing about werewolves is that we have some of the strongest bond magic in the world. The mating and pack bonding between us will grow far more powerful than the wizarding marriage charms can ever be. We've already started a strong mating bond, and it will strengthen as our puppies grow inside you. I promise we will not be separated as long as we both live."

Dumbledore interjected, "We appear to be in agreement. Miss Granger, I think it would be best for you to return to your dormitory for the remainder of this week to give your mate time to prepare his quarters. At that time I shall inform the remaining staff of your new status and provide you a parchment with a note for any prefects that may accost you, after which you may request the house elves to transfer your belongings to Remus' quarters whenever you like. I believe Madam Pomfrey has an appointment for you tomorrow at 3 o'clock to discuss your pregnancy. Otherwise you are free to go. Please be discreet, I would be very disappointed if you were to be caught in a compromising position." "Yes sir," Hermione and Remus replied in unison. The girl leaned in to her man and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, professor. I've got to get to class, so I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and glared at Remus. "Mr Lupin, now that we are all adults here, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me about your wolf's attraction to Miss Granger?" A blush rose to the werewolf's cheeks as the stern matron swore. "She was too young-" "Ach! And who is the physician in Hogwarts? You know I am responsible for maintaining safe breeding conditions for all species here on the grounds. If you had come to me first I would have discussed the matter with her and prepared her before allowing her into your bed under my care. Thankfully for you Hermione had some affection for you, because if she hadn't, you'd be looking at rape charges in the Queen's court since she's a muggleborn. If she had been a pureblood, you would have already lost your head if you had failed to come to me in advance. However, no sense arguing about it now. You will inform me if you get a craving for another student or staff member, is that clear?" "Crystal," Remus gulped. "Good. Now, you are aware of the rest of the effects forming a mating bond? Please don't hesitate to let me know when you need additional relief, even if you leave Hogwarts. You will have a couple of years before you are likely to need it, but for Merlin's sake tell me if you experience any symptoms earlier so I can help."


End file.
